Hidden Folk Of LazyTown
by NuckiRuk
Summary: This is similar to my first Lazytown story, but instead of Robbie being good at sports or similar he's not human. I plan to make it Robbie centered and his family (eventually), but if you want to see something about Sportacus or whomever let me know! The first chapter is up, and I plan to do shorter chapters related to this one directly, so keep a look out! Rated M for safety.


To start things off, besides Robbie having extra appendages and not being human, I changed some things from the original TV show so don't be alarmed. Also I just realized I'm horrible at writing Robbie as he is in the show, and I think I write the fan fiction version of him, so sorry if he's not super quirky or his speech pattern is not like the shows. I think Bessie was the easiest lol.

I'm not sorry. I think indigo is underappreciated.

Lol I planned for this to be like a quick 2k work but after checking my word count and already seeing 1k I was like "Oh, guess not then." Honestly I'm not surprised. I don't know if I'm capable of writing something less than 5k and I hate myself for it.

Enjoy! Let me know if you want to see more from this. I'll admit I'm not sure where I'm going with this upon writing this A/N so good luck and let's hope it's coherent.

* * *

When Sportacus first came to Lazy Town he didn't quite know what he was going to get. He first met a girl with a love of pink and the next thing he knew it seemed that every child within the town was in danger. It wasn't difficult to rescue them from their varying degrees of trouble, but it was still quite a remarkable coincidence that just as he shows up trouble is found in abundance.

If he didn't know any better he would say that magic was involved, but the only magic user, to his knowledge, is himself. It isn't actually his magic, seeing he can't wield his magic beyond boosting his physical demands and the occasional healing spell, though it's more a blessing. The magic he uses that isn't his own is stored within his crystal. The magic of the Numbered Hero crystals were given to them by the Seelie Court as a token of goodwill many years ago, and is only replaced when the crystal is damaged beyond repair.

To be fair, it wasn't Sportacus' fault that he couldn't sense the magic that was actually involved, seeing he neither knew what to look for to sense it nor actually could do so if he truly tried. The magic that was the cause of the unfortunate accidents with ten children on his first day in town wasn't malicious, and was in fact completely accidental. The wielder had just had a great shock, you see, and was unable to reign in his surprise at having an actual Numbered Hero enter his territory.

His kind and the Numbered don't typically get along. It isn't because of some long forgotten feud that neither side is willing to admit to not knowing the cause of anymore, but more on a general principle of contrasting instincts and personalities. The Seelie Court are much better at dealing with the elven people, while the Unseelie don't get along with many, if any. This also includes their own kind.

As it stands, this Unseelie fae is estranged from his kind because he actually likes being close to people, though he'll never ever admit that out loud. He came to Lazy Town because the people are friendly enough without being overbearing and are also, typically, quiet. Unfortunately, this all changed when that Blue Kangaroo showed up.

* * *

"Why is this _happening_ to me?!" Robbie Rotten laments in his underground home. The man is currently quite dramatically draped across the floor with his wings spread out completely to try and absorb as much of the cold from the cement floor as possible.

It's currently the middle of summer, and everything is hot. The sun's hot, the air's hot, and even the local pond is too hot. Worst of all, Robbie's air conditioning units all decided to break within the same day, leaving the fae to suffer until his home cools enough to move. Usually Robbie would use a cooling spell to keep from overheating, but to hold that spell for an entire day would drain his energy too much, and would likely make him crash until he recovers his strength.

Moving his wings slightly to create a current, Robbie sighs in relief when it gives him a reprieve from the heat. Letting his wings rest after half a minute of halfhearted flaps that were more twitches, Robbie finds that the exertion of flapping generated more heat than previously. Realizing that this is how he's going to die, Robbie starts mentally writing his will.

After a rough draft is written, Robbie hears the tell tale sound of playing children ring through the lair, causing his situation to become unbearable. Sitting up, Robbie decides that if the children can play than the heat outside must not be that bad. Grabbing his usual fashionable trench coat that compliments his suit perfectly, for what else will he wear but the best, Robbie throws the garment over his shoulder before running his arms through the sleeves. Casting a simple glamour charm onto the coat to hide his wings from visual detection, Robbie takes the pipe up and out of his lair.

Emerging into the sunlight with a squint and a groan, Robbie makes sure to get his coat out of the pipe completely before closing it. Looking around, Robbie can see that the sun has lowered significantly from the last time he was out, though that might have been yesterday. Walking out from behind his billboard Robbie looks around before flicking his wings out from under his coat and half gliding half controlled falling to the ground. Checking his wings upon landing, Robbie can see that they are now more shadow than wing thanks to his glamor, and after folding them back under his coat they blend into the shadow cast by the coat itself.

Satisfied, Robbie walks into town and to the park where his favorite bench is. Listening, Robbie can hear the children playing on the other side of the park from his bench. Smiling at this, Robbie finally gets to his bench and lounges across it, his wings still completely covered by his coat on each side of himself thanks to a split down the middle.

Robbie, after getting tired of constantly having to have his wings tucked behind his coat, had decided to take matters into his own hands and cut the coat down the middle from the bottom to between his shoulder blades. Once he accomplished this he got a lighter colored purple fabric and, with it getting wider from top to bottom, sewn the piece to the cut edges. Having been unsatisfactory the first three times, Robbie changed both the color and width of the new fabric until it allows room for his wings to do exactly what they're currently doing.

Shifting the wing that is draped over the front edge of the bench to stay out of the range of feet, Robbie pillows his face onto his arms before snapping, causing a pillow to appear between his arms and face. Able to enjoy the shade of the tree and a nice breeze, Robbie finds his body quickly cooling down and relaxing.

Thirty minutes later, after Robbie has fallen asleep, the group of kids plus Sportacus walk into the tranquil part of the park only to find the passed out Robbie.

"Robbie Rotten!" Ziggy exclaims before being shushed by the rest of the children.

"I wonder what he's doing outside," Stephanie comment.

"And in his trench coat." Trixie adds, a sneer evident in her tone.

"That's _my_ trench coat." Stingy whispers, only to be scolded by Stephanie.

"We should leave him alone. He seems to be asleep." Sportacus encourages, ushering the children away from the bench and toward Pixel's house where they agreed to go for refreshments.

Stingy, following the group from the back, looks back over at Robbie and sees something poking from under his coat. Unable to identify the object, he walks over to the sleeping man and, without further prompting, grabs the thing. Feeling something hard but soft, Stingy tugs to get it from under the man, only to have the object yanked from his grasp.

Robbie, having been rudely woken by having his wing grabbed and yanked, is now standing at his full six foot one inch height, causing the man to tower over the younger boy by more than two feet. In the process of getting his wing from the boys grasp Robbie had flailed both his wings, causing his coat to flare like a wind had blown on only himself quite dramatically. After lowering his wings, allowing his coat to droop properly, Robbie finds his control over his magic dwindling. An actual breeze picks up, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle and his trench coat to flutter, making his figure that much more striking.

"What's the big idea?" Robbie demands, barely realizing that the boy in front of himself is now actually quite scared of him. Taking a breath, Robbie huffs angrily and walks away, his coat still billowing with an unfelt wind while the trees calm down.

"Stingy!" Stephanie calls as she runs over, having been alerted of the situation by Robbie's shout. "What happened?"

"I-I thought I saw something." Stingy stutters as he accepts the brief hug from the pink clad girl.

"Is everything alright?" Sportacus asks a moment later, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder when Stephanie releases him from the hug.

"I saw something under Robbie's bench and when I tried to take it, because it's _mine_, he got angry." Stingy recounts, turning to Sportacus and the other children who ran over as well.

"What was it?" Trixie asks, looking to where Robbie is still walking away.

Stingy shakes his head. "I don't know, I couldn't see it. It was hard like a stick, but really soft. Like a teddy bear." Stingy flexes his fingers as if remembering the texture, but from his tone it's obvious that he's not sure how to describe what he felt.

"Something's interfering with my scans." Pixel says, his wrist gadget pointed to where Robbie is still walking. "I can't get a fix. It's like he has a signal blocker."

Sportacus, being taller than Pixel, looks over the boys shoulder to get a look at the scan the boy's doing on Robbie and sees what the boy is talking about. The scan is a full body scan, and in the corner says 'Robbie Rotten'. The diagram that should be a slowly spinning Robbie is warped, and occasionally the figure twitches out of sight before coming back worse than before. Watching the pattern of the twitching, Sportacus sees that they primarily happen to the man's back and wrists, while his head is a constant blob of magenta purple.

"It's kind of like what happens when I scan you, Sportacus." Pixel comments, the boy saving the scan of Robbie to his database as the man turns a corner before switching to another figure, this one also warped. Instead of 'Robbie Rotten' in the corner it says Sportacus, and the figure is far easier to make out. Sportacus's head is warped sky blue, but the general shape is still visible. When the figure turns so the side of the head is visible the whole head glitches and briefly disappears, only to reappear when the figure's back or front is to the screen. Unlike Robbie, when Sportacus's front is visible a large warping to the figure is right where his crystal is held, a soft indigo swirling with the sky blue seen around Sportacus's head.

The children oogle at the diagram while Sportacus backs away to give them room. When looking at the diagram of Robbie, or what was supposed to be a diagram of the villain, Sportacus couldn't make out what he was seeing, but after seeing his own diagram it all clicked into place. Robbie must have magic, that's the only reason he would have similar glitches and warping to Sportacus. He must also be powerful, seeing how warped his head was compared to Sportacus.

The Hiddenfolk, such as trolls, elves, fae, and imps, all have different magic sources, or centers, within themselves. Trolls have poor vision, so their magic is based in their hands and feet, allowing them to use it as a seventh sense. Elves and fae, on the other hand, are driven more by intent, so their magic is centered around their head. Imps are intelligent but instinctive, leading to their magic developing to be centered throughout their entire body.

Looking back up in the direction Robbie left, Sportacus uses what magic he has to reach out and see if he can feel Robbie's own, only to feel a whisper of something hiding, something that wants to stay concealed.

Blinking out of his haze when Pixel complains about his device glitching, Sportacus distracts the children by reminding them of their previous task of getting refreshments. After telling the children that he's going to go to his airship for the break, and waiting for the children to run out of sight, Sportacus jogs in the direction Robbie left from.

* * *

As he's walking away from the Yellow Child Robbie grimaces at the twisting in his gut. He hadn't meant to scare the child, that's never something he wants to do. Sure, make them all lazy and quiet is something he strives for, but to have even one child genuinely scared of him goes against his entire being.

Fae aren't ones to hold anything against children, no matter the child's race. In fact, if given the chance, they'll encourage and teach the children important life skills where it's needed or even play with them. The only problem is, Robbie doesn't know how to translate his teachings into something the children can understand. He wants the children to learn how to be quiet, seeing they already know how to be loud, and out of sight seeing they already know how to bee seen. These two lessons alone are the first a child fae learns from their parents. It's important to be able to speak out when needed, but it's also important to know when to be quiet, unheard, and therefore unseen. It's also important to be seen for a fae because it allows each member of the community to stay connected, while knowing when to hide can mean the safety of the court or territory.

Because of this protective instinct, Robbie spends the entire walk back to his lair contemplating how to make it up to Stingy. It can't be obvious, obviously. Perhaps a new tailored outfit? He makes the majority of the clothes for the rest of the town anyway, so it wouldn't be out of character. But how is he going to give it to the boy? Perhaps when his mother orders a new dress? She asks at least once a month, and he's already scheduled his next week for the upcoming order that, if the past is correct, will come within two days.

Perhaps a green suit? Or simply a different shade of yellow? The boy's dandelion colorations compliment his current prepubescent figure nicely, but perhaps a change of color could do him some good.

Absentmindedly stopping the course to his bunker and pulling out a notepad, Robbie pats his coat's pockets for a writing utensil and comes up with three broken pencils. Sighing in annoyance, Robbie puts them back for later sharpening and instead reaches with his dominant hand, his left, behind his ear and grabs a pen that appeared there a moment before, as if the pen was sitting on his ear the whole time. Squiggling a doodle in the corner of the notepad, Robbie flicks the pen to try and get the ink flowing, putting a bit of magic into it, and tries again. This time black ink flows perfectly.

Starting to write down his ideas, and absentmindedly adding the dimensions of fabric needed alongside the ideas, Robbie doesn't bother keeping his glamor up when he can't hear anyone nearby. Feeling the rubbery sensation that comes with his shadow glamor slip away, Robbie shakes off his wings under his coat to completely dispel the sensation.

Finishing the notes, Robbie reads them over under his breath before nodding in satisfaction. Slipping the notepad into the pocket it came from and tucking the pen behind his ear, Robbie can feel the sticking and invisibility spells snap back into place around the pen, hiding it from view once again.

Looking around himself, Robbie sees that the sun is almost completely gone from the sky, and his natural low level night vision had kicked in to allow him to continue taking his notes. Pulling his pocket watch from its pocket in his vest, Robbie sees that the time is 8:22. Realizing that everyone is now asleep or within their homes, Robbie lets a genuine smile break his face as he shucks his coat from his shoulders, flicking it in a circle to banish it to his lair.

Robbie stretches his arms above his head and pulls his wings back as far as they can without unfolding, relieving the stiffness that built up in them over the brief time he was outside. Twisting his torso to crack his back and to warm up the muscles used for flight, Robbie puts his arms above his head again before flapping his wings, enjoying the feeling of stretching them again despite having been doing so not two hours earlier.

Turning in a circle while looking at the treetops, Robbie gages a good trajectory before crouching and springing into the air, a cloud of magenta purple magic wafting behind him like a rocket. Once he clears the treetops, he unfurls his wings and cancels the magic boost he gave himself, trusting his wings to carry him to wherever. Climbing higher, Robbie chuckles under his breath at the feeling of wind in his feathers. The last time he properly flew was only four days prior, but even if he last flew an hour before he'd still have the same reaction. After a good half minute of vertical flight Robbie hovers for a few wing beats to see where the Sports Elf's balloon ship is, and after seeing it on the other side of town and with no lights on Robbie grins maniacally.

Throwing his head back, and his body with the motion, Robbie executes a backflip that turns into a nosedive. Catching himself a few meters above the treetops, Robbie flings himself back into the air and banks toward the open field behind his bunker.

* * *

After following Robbie to the small clearing Sportacus watches as the man first takes notes then takes to the sky. He'd barely been able to see when Robbie performed the small bits of magic, but the most noticeable was when his coat rippled as if a second pair of arms pushed from the inside. Having his theory of Robbie having wings confirmed was anticlimactic, but the display that released the appendages was quite flashy. Realizing that he'll have to be careful with Robbie from here on out, Sportacus quickly but quietly makes his way to his airship and, after watching for Robbie only to see the man disappear behind his bunker and billboard, commands for the ladder to drop.

Once in his airship, Sportacus quickly composes a letter to his cousin, Number 9, asking how he deals with his ongoing villain who isn't shy in flaunting his magical abilities. Hoping that he doesn't sound desperate or panicked within the letter, Sportacus uses a bowling ball to send the letter, making sure to charm the paper to be weather resistant.

Once finished Sportacus realizes that he's gone past his usual bedtime. Calling for his bed, Sportacus takes his boots and bracers off before flopping into his bed, barely pulling the covers over himself before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day found Robbie well rested for once. After flying around in the large wheat field till midnight Robbie had just been able to get back into his bunker and onto his chair to fall asleep. When the kids woke him up the next day it was 8:47, meaning he got almost nine hours of sleep.

Grogally sitting up from his splayed position on the chair, Robbie can feel that he still has gel in his hair, much to his annoyance. Getting up completely, and double checking that his coat is on the workbench, Robbie walks into a back room and turns on the light. In the center of the room is a large two foot deep pool, and to the side is a closed door next to a basin.

Walking over to the basin Robbie turns on the hot water. Once it's at a nice temperature, he flips his head upside down and sticks it under the stream of water. Using both hands to comb through his hair Robbie can see the slight clouding of the gel in the water running down the drain, the color a grey hue. Once he can't feel any stiffness in his hair Robbie grabs the towel hanging on the side of the basin and uses it to dry his hair off, being careful to not let the water drip onto the back of his shirt.

Once finished, Robbie replaces the towel onto its rack and looks up at a mirror above the basin to comb his hair into less of a birds nest. Seeing the ever growing population of grey hairs clustered in his sideburns and the strands that make up his queef, Robbie starts turning his head this way and that to see if he can see any others starting to grow in and finds that they're starting to pop up all over.

He's been expecting this, seeing he's coming up on his hundredth birthday. His father started to go grey around his fifties, and his mother her hundred and fifties, so it was expected that he would go grey somewhere in between. Last he saw his older brothers, all from a different father, they were still as youthful as they were thirty years ago, leaving Robbie to be the first to go grey.

"I'll never hear the end of this." Robbie mutters to himself as he combs a hand through his hair. Turning away from the basin Robbie walks back out into the main room of his lair and grabs the makeup wipes he left on his work table. On his way back to his bathing room the wards around his man hatch ripple, and a moment after a knocking rings through the room.

Grabbing his coat from his work table as he passes Robbie slips it onto his shoulders before climbing up the pipe, making sure to slip the wipes into an outer pocket. Emerging out into the daylight, Robbie looks down and sees Bessie Busybody standing there.

"Hello Robbie," The woman chirps. "I was walking past the bakery today and saw Mrs. Spendthrift wearing a new blouse, and when I asked her where she got it she said that you made it! So I asked her where I could find you-"

Robbie, knowing what she's about to ask, takes the wipes from his pocket and pulls one out. Starting with around his left eye, Robbie nods along with Bessie as she continues to tell her story along with at least two other stories tied in. Moving onto his right eye with a new wipe, Robbie internally cheers when Bessie gets to the question she came to his house to ask.

"-fter I saw the blue one I insisted to get your contact information. She couldn't give me a number, but she told me to come here instead. Anyway," Bessie takes in a much deeper breath than any previous during her monologuing before continuing. "Can you design a couple new outfits for myself? Nothing as extravagant as Mrs. Spendthrift of course."

Not wanting the woman to continue talking as she's famed for Robbie, who by the end of the actual point had moved onto removing the light contour around his face, nods harder than any previous nods before cutting in. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm expecting a new order in the next week, so best come by in three weeks. I have those following weeks free."

"That's so long!" Bessie comments, her eyes wide in confusion.

Robbie smirks. "I do make the clothes all by hand, so it does take some time seeing I'm my only employee."

Bessie nods in amazement and understanding. "Yes well, I'm sure that would do the trick. Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you. It seems you just woke up and I'm sure you're craving some coffee like myself." Laughing at her little joke, Bessie waves at Robbie with a farewell and thanks as she walks away.

Robbie, who stopped removing his makeup when Bessie started to say her farewells, waves slightly back at the woman before disappearing into his bunker. Pointedly ignoring the warning buzz of another magic folk nearby.

* * *

Sportacus, who was on his way to confront Robbie, had stopped in his tracks when he heard Bessie knocking on the bunker's hatch. As he listened to the conversation he peeked his head around the billboard and was surprised at what he saw.

He knows Robbie wears makeup, and isn't necessarily young by hidden folk, never mind human, standards anymore, but to see just how much of his age he hides is a shock. Robbie doesn't have many lines creasing his face, but the ones he does have look as if they only just started to appear like the average human in their mid forties. His hair on the other hand tells a different story. The black pompadour certainly suits the taller man, but the messy salt and pepper look gives the man a completely different look. Sportacus would almost say "Sexy Grandpa" if he didn't want to be accosted by a similar image of his Afi.

As Sportacus can hear the conversation start to wrap up he turns away to avoid being seen. Realizing that if he were to confront Robbie now the man would most certainly know that he was eavesdropping on his and Bessie's conversation. Hearing the two say their goodbyes, Sportacus stays where he is to avoid Bessie seeing him flee, and after seeing the woman turn toward her home he jumps away.

Not wasting time with flips and cartwheels, Sportacus runs to the park that the children are now playing in, staying just out of view to gather his thoughts. It's obvious that Robbie is of the Hidden Folk, too many coincidences happen around the man and his tricks and schemes are too air tight in hiding himself. Sure, often times Sportacus can tell if it's Robbie behind the disguise, but other times he's just as surprised as the children. It also explains how many of his inventions work, though Pixel is just as talented and Sportacus knows the boy is human.

Taking a breath, Sportacus compartmentalizes the thoughts that have been running through his head for the last couple hours and, after seeing what the children are playing, allows a genuine smile to cross his face before he flips over to the children.

* * *

It isn't until the next day that Sportacus is able to confront Robbie in his findings. The children had all gone to Stephanie's for lunch and Sportacus opted to stay outside, saying he'll have lunch in his airship. Though he didn't actually go to his airship for lunch, Sportacus did quickly eat an apple before going to look for the elusive villain.

Finding the man on his usual park bench, trench coat in place and a pillow under his head, Sportacus decides not to antagonize the man by flipping over and instead jogs. Once close enough Sportacus can see that Robbie isn't sleeping, but instead contorted in an uncomfortable twist so his hibs are sideways while his back is flat against the bench. Grimacing slightly for the man's spine, Sportacus greets Robbie with his usual cheer.

"Hi Robbie!"

"Sportannoying," Robbie grouches back, not even looking at Sportacus.

Undeterred, Sportacus continues. "I was wondering if we can talk. I've noticed some things and I don't want to get anything wrong."

Raising a dark eyebrow in response, Robbie cracks open his eyes to look at the blue kangaroo standing over himself before sighing. Untwisting his torso Robbie sits properly on the bench, if sitting with his back to the arm rest is proper, and gives Sportacus his full attention. "Go on."

Floundering slightly at the easily given attention, Sportacus starts to pace slightly as he collects his thoughts. "Well, for starters you have really good disguises,"

"Thank you for noticing," Robbie remarks sarcastically, though Sportacus continues as if he didn't hear.

"-and you always complain about the children being loud and active. Which if my hypothesis is correct than it would make complete sense."

"You can say 'hypothesis' yet you stumble through 'antithesis'." Robbie mutters, figuring he's about to get some roundabout health lecture.

"You only eat candy and sweets, which is unhealthy for most bipeds."

"Bipeds?" Robbie mutters to himself, now completely lost.

"You always wear a trench coat no matter the temperature, and for all of your disguises you work some sort of clothing to cover your back."

_Wait, does he suspect?_ Robbie frantically thinks, straightening his posture.

"I know you're much older than you look, no offense. You obviously wear makeup, but it can only cover so many signs of aging. You've been here longer than the Mayer, I asked, and you've apparently barely aged a couple years."

Flexing his hands to deactivate an almost long forgotten warding, Robbie can feel the magic fade away to leave behind the true features of his hands. They aren't much different, only instead of shortly cut nails he has long almost talons that are much stronger than human nails. The back of his left hand has two long white scars in a perfect X, while his right has a large splotchy white scar with multiple white scars scattered around it. The scars are obviously old just by looking at them, but only those who understand their meaning would understand what having them means.

"Look, I don't know why you're here, or what you're true intentions are for this town, but I need to know if you are a fae of the Seelie or Unseelie Court-"

Sportacus suddenly finds Robbie towering over his much shorter figure, the fae's face contorted with rage and his hands in the perfect position to either lash out physically or magically. Robbie is producing an almost hypnotizing growl deep in his chest, his teeth bared and now spelled to be much more pointed while the wards hiding the rest of his inhuman features drop.

His makeup, almost as if someone took a match to it, burns away from a vivid indigo fire starting around his eyes, leaving behind sunken eyes and thin salt and pepper eyebrows. His eyes change from their soft blue grey to a piercing indigo while his pupils are blown wide in fear or anger. His mouth stays relatively the same despite his new teeth, only he now has a scar running from the left side of his upper lip down to his chin, the white line ragged and slightly sunken. When the indigo fire reaches his ears the once dangling lobes become attached to his head and, beyond the rounded top of the shell of his ear, the fire continues to burn to reveal much longer and pointed ears. At the same time the colored gel in his hair was burned away, leaving his hair to flop into his face before it's blown to the side by an unfelt wind.

"Are you threatening me?" Robbie growls as the indigo flame finishes eating up the makeup. The flames tamper out before bursting to life under his trench coat, the flames outlining feathered shadows.

"N-no!" Sportacus denies, the man backing up from the threatening display. He could tell from a few distinct features that Robbie is of the Unseelie Court. The most obvious tell is the style his magic manifests; most Seelie fae magic manifests as powder or fog, while Unseelie fae magic almost always manifests as fire. There have been exceptions to this trend, and usually it's due to the fae being a mix of Seelie and Unseelie, where their magic, oddly enough, manifests to act like water.

Another just as obvious tell is how Robbie is threatening Sportacus. Usually those of the Seelie Court will flee to a distance so to avoid physical conflict, while those of the Unseelie Court will always prepare for a fight by pulling all the stops. If the Unseelie fae doesn't change the shape of their face to be more menacing they will give themselves natural weapons in the form of sharpened teeth, simple fangs both upper and lower, or long sturdy claws. If their territory is being threatened the fae will most likely do all, just as Robbie is.

"Are you sure?" Robbie half growls, half almost purrs, though it isn't comforting like that of a cats. "There aren't many ways you could have taken that sentence, elf, so try again."

Sportacus, realizing the danger he's in is quite real, takes his hat and goggles off his head. His ears, slightly red from where the goggles wrapped around them, are about half the length of Robbie's but just as pointed. His hair a golden mop of curls, is thoroughly flattened from the constant use of the hat. Though the showing of inhuman characteristics is an outdated practice, the meaning behind the gesture is still prevalent. By doing this as a non hostile gesture Sportacus is showing that he trusts Robbie with his secret as a Hidden Folk.

Despite the gesture being generalized as one of trust, Robbie can tell that it's also meant to be one of peace. Taking a step back of his own, Robbie stops the rumbling within his chest as he lowers his right arm from its raised position by his ear and also lowers his left arm from its own extended position in front of himself. Feeling the bench hit the back of his leg, Robbie darts to his right to prevent himself from being cornered and making sure Sportacus is always within his line of sight.

"You cannot run me out of town," Robbie starts. His voice has taken on a much deeper tone and a slight lisp due to his still sharpened teeth.

"I do not want to." Sportacus states calmly, the man having had to turn quickly to keep the fae in sight. As he speaks he places his goggles into his hat and tucks the opening into his belt seeing he doesn't have pockets. "I also realize that, despite being child friendly, we've been having the equivalence of a territory war."

Raising an eyebrow at this, Robbie folds his arms across his chest and straightens his posture. "I didn't expect you to realize the obvious signs. Why do you think I always try and make the kids follow my example? Or even simpler, run _you_ out of town? Hmm?" Though his last remark is sarcastic, Sportacus can tell that the fae is quite serious about what he's saying.

Realizing something, Sportacus tilts his head in confusion before asking, "Why _do_ you want the children to take after you?"

Robbie raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean," Sportacus starts only to pause briefly, "Fae aren't naturally lazy people, Seelie or Unseelie, so why do you want them to be?"

Sighing in exasperation, Robbie relaxes his shoulders. "Do you not know how an Unseelie child is brought up?" When he gets a negative head shake Robbie continues. "We are taught for our first fifteen years how to hide from humans and other Hidden Folk. This includes staying still, quiet, and observant.

"After our Naming in our fifteenth year we're given the next two decades to be the children we were denied. Some go into the human world to better understand them, some go to a relatives territory outside the Court, and some simply wreak havoc."

Seeing the questions build up in Sportacus's eyes, Robbie narrows his eyes before asking, "Do you know _anything_ of the Unseelie?"

Sportacus turns slightly pink starting from the end of his ears and all the way down his neck. "My tribe has always been close to Seelie territories, and we often traded with their people. When I was chosen to become a Numbered Hero I was taken to the Seelie Court to better understand the magic I was going to be given. I was only there for a couple months and all I learned of the Unseelie was from gossip."

"So, no." Robbie deadpans before hanging his head in irritation. "Look Sportaflop, I'm just going to give you some books about the Unseelie Court. If you finish them all I'll answer questions, but only if after." Pulling his left hand from the crook of his right arm's elbow Robbie produces seven hardcover tomes in a burst of indigo flames. Each is obviously handmade and the letters on the spines are not English.

"Is that Icelandic?" Sportacus asks as he's handed the tomes and opens the cover of the first one.

Robbie nods. "My Branch Court is in Iceland."

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Sportacus gushes, a huge smile splitting his face. "My tribe is from Iceland! We lived three miles from Ísafjörður!"

Robbie raises an eyebrow as a look of sarcastic disbelief morphs across his face. "Yeah, I can tell." Suddenly a smirk splits his face. "Can you say coincidence again? Just a little slower."

"Coin-sed-ness." Sportacus absentmindedly says, still looking at the table of contents.

Rolling his eyes at the oblivious elf, Robbie scratches the back of his head and, upon feeling no gel, groans in annoyance. "I did it again." He mutters, before running his hands up his ears then down his face.

Stopping at the scar over his mouth, Robbie scratches down the length of the scar before covering it with the palm of his left hand. A soft indigo light shines from under his hand before it fades, and when he takes his hand away the scar is hidden from view.

Taking a step away from Sportacus, Robbie turns on his leading foot before tossing over his shoulder, "Goodbye, Sportacus."

Sportacus, looking up from the book with a wistful expression, returns the farewell as he watches the fae walk away. Noticing that Robbie is walking with his hands in his pockets and, for once, with a straight back, Sportacus can't help but admire how well the man has been able to hide himself from the town despite always being present. Curious as to who the real Robbie Rotten is, Sportacus decides to finish the books as soon as he can.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I left a load of things open for interpretation along with extra stuff. I totally want to continue writing in this Universe, and am willing to take requests! I plan to expand on some of the extra things brought up and even some things not mentioned, so look out for those!

If you just want some things explained or are confused about something let me know and I'll do my best to answer. I won't necessarily give you a straight answer if I plan to expand on it in another story, so don't get mad if I either don't explain it properly or simply talk about my made up Unseelie and Seelie culture. I don't really want to do what everyone else may do for the Faerie Courts, so I'm not looking up anything about them. If I do write something stereotypical about the Courts than I can assure you it was either influenced by another Fan Fiction or of my own (coincidental) making.

This story took up 11 pages in my Google Documents and 6,316 words to the story alone. (Roughly. There is always last minute editing that changes the word count by a couple digits)

Thank you for reading my little story, and I hope you enjoy any current or upcoming stories.


End file.
